Alone
by Tsunoku
Summary: This is just a story I made 2 years ago please review. It's not a crossover of any type it's just in an InuYasha setting kinda...Please no flames Thanks :
1. Alone Pt 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Angel**

**As she ran down the stairs she tripped and fell but she thankfully only had bumps and bruises.**

**She ran into the dark, cold abyss called night; the dark cold abyss that always surrounded her even in light it was there to surrounded her.**

**It may seem likes this story will end all happy and nice but when you have a bad luck girl and 2 demons after her it never ends happy at least not for Keai Akinokusu**

**It all started when she became a half demon it was 3 months ago but to her it seems like only yesterday...**

**"Mom I'm home" cried a happy teenage girl about 15 years old**

**"Hi, so how did you do on your finals?"**

**"Well let me put it this way I passed and I'm going to be a 10th grader!"**

**"Good job, Oh I almost for got can you go to the store and get some chicken for the barbeque I forgot to get some."**

**"Sure mom, no problem."**

**As she walked down the streets the sun was already hidden and it was getting very cold, "Damn I should have brought a jacket." she said as she began rubbing her arms but she soon stopped something had caught her eye but she only got a glimpse she felt eyes on her as she walked then she heard someone or something behind her as she spun around it was to late the demon was already behind her. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a man's icy cold hand.**

**A tear escaped her eye but she would not let her attacker know she was afraid but in truth she was scared as hell. The man looked positively beautiful with wondrous golden eyes and smooth silky white hair he was wearing a red kimono with a sword attached to his side but an evil grin was placed upon his lips, when he smiled his teeth bore and he had fangs.**

**He released her and said "Don't run and don't scream or I _will_ KILL you."**

**"Okay" was all that she was able to say**

**"My name is Ikuno and I am a demon from the feudal Japan area, I need your help with this task I have been given."**

**"My name is Keai, and if I may ask what is the task?"**

**"I need a human to use as pray and don't worry you won't die I just need you as pray."**

**"Why me and why should I trust you?"**

**"You don't have to trust me but you are the only person out tonight and you're pretty cute."**

**"I'll trust you but don't use that stupid sweet talk I know for a fact that I'm not pretty even my father says so, he may not live with me but he is my dad."**

**"Okay just follow me; it's only a few blocks away."**

**"Lead the way."**

**They continued to walk about 10 more miles but I guess being a demon things don't seem as far away as it does for humans, finally they turned down a dark alley there was only 1 door that appeared. They waited for 5 minutes then a strange man with glowing red eyes appeared the 2 demons engaged in a Japanese conversation.**

**A little while later they stopped Ikuno nodded and disappeared behind the door, the man with red eyes looked at Keai "So what's your name?"**

**"My name is Keai why do you ask?"**

**"Well I like to know my preys name before I kill them"**

**She looked at the man as he walked closer to her she got so scared she wanted to run but her legs were frozen she tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't open so she just stood there waiting for her untimely demise. The man said "Your pretty it's a shame that I must kill you, by the way my name is Suinoku."**

**He looked her in the eyes and saw her pain which only made him want her more he lifted her chin, turned her head and bit into her neck and began sucking on her blood then he said "I'm sorry but we will meet again my love." with that said he took a small knife from his side and dug it deep into her stomach.**

**She gasped at the pain, her eyes began to get dark and blood spilled onto the floor and from her mouth.**

**He laid her down on the sidewalk, kissed her on the lips and disappeared.**

**As she laid there she could only think about the demon Suinoku with his strange red eyes that seem to tell you that he wanted more than the life that he had.**

**Keai didn't think the demon Ikuno would come back to help her she felt as if it had been an eternity before Ikuno came back to help her but it had really only been 5 minutes.**

**He looked at her blood was leaking fast from her stomach and her neck he lifted her up and said " Your bleeding bad I don't know if I will be able to help you but I know someone who can." He picked her up bridle style and ran to what seemed downtown but she didn't have her eyes open when they jumped down the well she felt the warmth of Ikuno's body and began falling asleep he shook to keep her awake but it didn't work he prayed that she wouldn't die. He took her to a little hut about 5 miles away from the well.**

**A short lady about 40 years old named Kikono took care of her.**

**When Keai awoke in the morning she looked around and noticed that she was no longer in the alley, as she began to get up a woman pushed her backed down gently and said "You need to rest, please lay back down."**

**Keai just looked at the lady she was old but beautiful she had long flowing brown hair that went down past her thighs and bright brown eyes her skin was as white as ivory and as smooth as porcelain.**

**"What am I doing here?"**

**"Ikuno dropped you off here for me to take care of you he said he would be back in a few days to take you home...By the way my name is Kikono."**

**"I'm Keai and thank you for taking care of me but I feel fine and I would like to go home now."**

**"If you want to leave I will not stop you but I don't think Ikuno will be very happy."**

**"I will deal with him later I just want to go home."**

**Keai stood up and winced but she didn't let Kikono see she was really in pain, the again she never lets anyone see. She walked out the hut and started down the path she saw the ocean only a few miles away.**

**She looked towards it and decided she was going to walk there first since it was so beautiful, as she began walking she felt the presence of eyes upon her she soon began to run and when she got to the beach she had to stop she felt like she was going to faint, she stopped at the edge of the beach and looked out at the sea.**

**It seemed endless but she knew everything soon comes to an end the wind was picking up bad, it was getting cold she shivered and looked out one more time before walking on.**

**She was walking for 30 minutes before stopping, she found a tree to sit under and rest as she laid down she thought about the night before and what Suinoku had said to her sleep soon over came her and she closed her eyes.**

**When she awoke she found herself being carried by someone, who ever it was they had a cold body as she felt her carrier's icy stare she finally got the courage to look up.**

**She didn't recognize him at first but when he said" Remember me my love."**

**"Suinoku, is it really you?" Keai replied**

**"Yes, I told you that we would meet again."**

**She looked at him quizzically (Why is helping me now? What does he want from me?)**

**She thought to herself.**

**He looked at her and said "Why so surprised to see me? I told you we would meet again...You didn't believe me did you."**

**"Well to be honest I thought that you meant that we would meet in the afterlife not now."**

**"Well you know we demons are very unpredictable."**

**"I found that a while ago."**

**She looked at him and smiled, He looked back at her and a small smile stretched across him face.**

**"You know I'm fine you can put me down."**

**"No you're not you're still bleeding."**

**"I'm fine I swear."**

**"Okay but if you fall I'm not going to pick you back up."**

**He set her down in the grass, "We're almost there so hurry up."**

**His voice sounded so cold and his eyes know seemed like daggers perhaps something was wrong.**

**She looked at him closely and said "Is anything wrong and were we going?"**

**He just looked at her then like a minute later he replied "Nothing is wrong and were we are going is just a surprise for you."**

**"Really." She looked at him seriously he only nodded.**

**She got up and started walking, Suinoku just looked at her he was amazed that she was able to get up even after all those injuries, he just stood there watching. "Aren't you coming I want to go see my surprise?"**

**He walked after her just watching (She is amazing even with all those injuries I must make her mine. She doesn't appear to belong to anyone so I don't see a problem; well we'll just see what happens at my castle.)He thought.**

**She looked back at him with a smile, "Hurry up." she said even though he was 2 feet behind her.**

**30 minutes later they came across a huge castle, I mean HUGE this place was like 3 times bigger than the white house.**

**Keai just stared in amazement, "Come on this is my house." Suinoku growled seeing as how far behind she was. She snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up to him, even though it hurt and she almost tripped a couple of times.**

**When she caught up to him she was out of breath but she kept on walking with him, she him followed silently through the doors and up the stairs they took a right, then a left and stopped. "This is my room." She nodded and followed him down a corridor and to the left again and turned right,**

**She was standing in front of an obsidian door "This is your room and since it is late good night."**

**He was about to leave when she said "What you not going to tuck me in."**

**"Are you serious?" He said spinning around**

**"I'll just let you get some sleep." Keai said through chuckles.**

**He looked at her very annoyed and she could tell that he was mad so she said "Good night." and, opened the door to her room.**

**As she opened the doors a soft creak escaped the door but the room was gorgeous.**

**It was all black with red here and there a red dressing room and closet and in her bathroom was a big tub everything was golden as if it were meant for a queen. She slipped of her cloths and turned on the tub when she decided it was full enough she turned off the water and stepped in, it was Luke warm and she felt so relaxed that she almost fell asleep so she quickly bathed, stepped out and dried herself off.**

**She didn't know or hear Suinoku come in the room the truth was he came to tuck her in he found that she was in the bathroom and couldn't resist the urge to look, he saw her drying herself. When she took the towel off to dry her hair leaving the rest of her body exposed he couldn't contain himself, her body was perfect every curve and shape and her breasts were about a size C even though she was young but when she turned around to drain the water out of the bathtub he noticed scars and what looked like burn marks on her back and thighs.**

**He couldn't bring himself to think, he wanted to know who would harm such a beautiful women so badly.**

**He pretended not to see her and quietly shut the door and knocked.**

**Keai jumped in shock but turned around wrapped the towel around her and opened the door.**

**"Did you come to tuck me in?" She whispered playfully into his ear**

**Her voice was so seducing yet sweet he looked at her and said "Maybe."**

**"Here." Suinoku said handing her a gown.**

**She took the gown and slipped it on carefully.**

**It was a jade black with rubies, diamonds and sapphires on it.**

**She came out a few minutes later making sure her hair was dry she walked up to him and said " Are you going to tuck me in?"**

**He gazed at her the gown fit perfectly to her every curve and it showed off her eyes well, he nodded his head to clear his mind and picked her up bridle style, walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and carefully laid her down.**

**"You look so beautiful just like a black angel." He whispered into her ear**

**(Now he's playing with me and that's my job.)She thought**

**"Good night Suinoku." She said and gave him a deep passionate kiss. (His lips taste like sweet red wine.) She thought to herself. (She tastes so sweet just like candy) he thought.**

**He watched her fall asleep "So beautiful." he whispered to himself**

**He walked over to the door but before leaving he said "Good night my Dark Angel."**

**Chapter 2**

**Mine**

**"Why does she make me feel this way?" Suinoku thought to himself**

**He couldn't sleep all he could think about was the black haired beauty in his house, how her touched felt when she hugged him good night, and why would anyone want to hurt her.**

**He got out of his bed and went to the room where his "Dark Angel" slept as he opened the door it creaked but thankfully she didn't wake up.**

**He stood beside her bed and gazed at her, her beauty was breath-taking he went around the other side of the bed and almost tripped on her backpack he bent down to pick up the spilled contents and noticed a lot of the stuff was medicines and antidotes and bandages. He wondered why she would need so much of the medicines.**

**He dismissed the idea and decided to ask in the morning, he put the backpack back in the same place it was and laid next to his Angel.**

**He laid on top of the covers while she was under so she wouldn't think he did anything.**

**He got closer to her and wiped her hair from her face her pink lips were easy enough to find and he placed a small innocent kiss on them, he just laid there doing nothing even though his mind was telling him to do something he ignored it and went on watching the exotic woman sleep before his eyes.**

**His body yearned to touch her; his heart called out to her and his mind was begging her to never leave his side**

**he wanted her all to himself she was to be his mate even if it meant using a little drugging potion or hypnotize he would never let her leave.**

**He watched her lay there and decided that if he was to be with her he would have make her a demon, part at least his family would kill her if they found out she was a human so he bit into her neck sucking lighting not letting any of the blood run down her neck.**

**A soft moan left her mouth, she could feel him sucking on her neck and she knew she was on the brink of death but she couldn't open her eyes, she could feel the Suinoku's red eyes upon her. With what strength she had left she lifted her arm but he pushed it back down and said "Sleep my Angel, sleep my Angel of Darkness."**

**She couldn't resist his voice and she began to get dreary and fell into a state of unconsciousness.**

**He stared at her surprised that she was still able to move.**

**"I'm sorry my beautiful angel." He whispered in her ear.**

**He laid next her thinking to himself (How could I have done this to her without permission, I'm a horrible person but I can't let her leave I need her by my side if I lost her I would go crazy, I just can't let her leave me, no! I won't let her leave I'll keep her here and erase her mind, make her forget of her past life. I just can't lose her, I won't lose her.)**

**He sat up looking around the room and decided to do a little searching, for anything that could tell him more about his Angel; he walked towards the red dresser and opened it nothing but cloths and underwear. Two words came to his mind "Panty Raid" if there is one thing he learned in the year 2007 it was that every woman has her own panties instead of here were the don't where them but wear long kimono, he wanted to know what her panties looked like were like and since she was passed out she wouldn't know.**

**As he went through the dresser he found that they were all black and red some mixed but also they had different designs on them 2 of his favorites were a black one that were lacey and gothic like but very sexy, the other one was red and it said "Bite Me."**

**He stopped and remembered what he was really supposed to be doing looking for things to tell him more about his angel. He walked over to the black dresser and found only dresses, so he closed the drawer and walked over to the bed stand that was right next to his beloved, he carefully opened it and inside was a little black book with red flames on it, he opened it but there was nothing there. He flipped through the whole book but saw nothing just as he was going to close it the journal began to bleed, He was so shocked but then he realized the scent was the same as Keai's. He flipped through the pages one more time and the only page that had anything on it was the last it was drenched with blood but remained very attached and on it said "I'm already dead inside so why do I live on, there is nothing for me out there in the world at all, I am an outcast, I am nothing I AM DEAD, and I am all Alone."**

**As he read the words in his mind he realized why she always had a cold look in her eyes even she was smiling, he went over to her and looked her wrists sure enough there were scars from when she tried to cut herself, anger burned deeply inside him he didn't know who the person was he was going to kill them for hurting his Angel and bringing her to the point of where she tried to kill herself.**

**He looked at her peaceful figure while she continued to sleep she looked so wonderful that he started to wonder if he was even close to being worthy of her but he knew that he must have her and dispose of whoever hurt his lovely companion.**

**He left the room and went back to his; he continued to wonder who they were and why they would harm such a precious creature, finally after pacing around his room for at least 2 hours he decided to go to bed.**

**As the sun began to creep its way up into the shadowy room where Keai slept she woke up, she was in terrible pain but the pain in her neck was immense she wanted to lay back down but fought the urge and got up.**

**She walked in the bathroom and saw her hair was a mess and she had been sweating from the nightmare she had last night so, she decided to take another bath, she filled it up almost all the way just a few inches under, slid off her cloths and entered the bath.**

**Suinoku entered the room only find that she was awake and no less naked in the bath,**

**He knocked on the bathroom door and asked to come in.**

**She was still so tired that she just said whatever and when he entered he could see that she was still drowsy, so he sat on the floor, looked away and began talking to her.**

**She just looked at him.**

**"Did your injuries go way yet?" he asked looking away**

**"Yes they are and I know you want to look so go ahead I'm too weak to stop you anyways."**

**He just looked at her a small smile played across her face.**

**(Did she just admit that she was weak? maybe she trusts me now and how did she know that I wanted to look?) He asked himself**

**"Anything else you want to say?"**

**"Yea, ummmm... how would you like to stay with me here?"**

**There was a long silence, he thought she was going to say no so he prepared himself for the worst kind of remark. Instead she said "Yes." He looked at her confused "Are you serious." he asked**

**"I'm not messing with you I really mean it." She said seriously**

**He was so happy that he got up and kissed her, she smiled but her eyes were still cold she returned the kiss. He picked her up out of the bathtub and carried her to the bed." Are you sure this is what you want"**

**He said, she nodded he laid her down gently on the bed. Keai looked at him and said playfully "Are you going to undress or am I going to have to do it?"**

**She sat up on the bed, crawled over to the edge where he was and began tugging on his shirt.**

**silently begging him to please her, he undressed himself quickly since he didn't like help and crawled on top of her he bent down kissing her passionately then moving down her neck and he began to suck on her neck soft moans escaped her mouth and she pulled him closer to her begging him for more.**

**He pulled her hair out of her face and began kissing her all over; he flipped her on her stomach and said "This may hurt a little." He said quietly**

**She moans as he caresses her back and replies "Just do it, I want you to."**

**He put his dick in her ass and began moving slowly, she started to cry but held her tears back and a few minutes later when he went even faster she felt much better. The pleasure was unimaginable she began to moan and then she started screaming his name telling him to go faster.**

**The night was filled with pleasure and passion, when they finished they laid next to each other, both breathing heavily panting for air, that night was just heavenly for them. Keai cuddled closer to Suinoku and whispered something that I can not repeat but a big grin came onto his face. He kissed her softly on the neck before they fell asleep.**

**They slept well into the afternoon.**

**"Good Morning, or should I say good afternoon, Love."Keai whispered into his ear**

**"Good afternoon, my Angel." He replied while looking into her eyes and he realized for the first time her eyes were no longer cold and dark but warm and chocolate brown.**

**"I love you." She said**

**"I love you to my dear." he responded**

**They bathed quickly together and dressed because company was supposed to come.**

**As Keai was finishing her hair someone knocked on the door, Suinoku answered it was his long time friend Hakinokustu.**

**As Keai came down the stairs Hakinokustu gazed at her, (Damn she beautiful.)**

**He thought to himself.**

**"Hi my name is Keai." She said as she greeted him**

**"I'm Hakinokustu."**

**He stared at her, wondering how Suinoku could find such a wondrous creature, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, her hair was black, silky, long down to her back and her skin was a creamy brown, her jade dress showed off her curves well.**

**"Keai can you excuse us for a moment." Suinoku said angrily looking at his friend than at her. She nodded and went into the dining room, sat down and waited for her love to return.**

**Suinoku looked at his friend and said" Don't touch her she is mine and mine only."**

**"I wouldn't dream of it my dear friend."Hakinokustu responded**

**"I saw you looking at her and don't think that I forgot about what happened 2 years ago when you took Ukumae from me." He angrily blurted out**

**"I didn't take her from you; she wanted to come with me because she was tired of you!" He yelled**

**They continued yelling for another 10 minutes before Keai came in and told them dinner was ready, dinner was long and silent just the way Keai liked it unless it was just her and Suinoku, after dinner the fight between them had subsided even though they didn't talk to each other much.**

**Suinoku told Keai to go to her bedroom and that he would be there shortly, he led his friend down the opposite wing of the house and showed him were he would be staying, he quickened his pace when he got close to his Angel's room but when he opened the door he saw Keai tied to the bed and Hakinokustu standing next to her with a knife, making her drink something.**

**She spit the drink into his face and Hakinokustu stabbed her in the leg, she cried out in pain, screaming for Suinoku.**

**Suinoku grabbed a dagger from his side and threw it at Hakinokustu, it pierced his arm making him turn around looking to see who threw it, that's when he realized that his friend was watching him, he jumped to the window and yelled "She will be mine and if you keep refusing I'll kill her and your other woman that you so often visit when your out." He jumped out of the window and ran, Suinoku untied Keai and looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes "Was he telling the truth?" She asked with both anger and pain in her voice.**

**"Yes" he said quietly**

**She couldn't believe her ears how could she give her self to a man who cheated on her, he took her innocence and this was how he repaid her by sleeping with another woman. Keai had been through this so many times she began to wonder if she would ever find a man worthy of her love, she even wondered if she would even be able to find true love. Tired of being hurt she decided she would never love again and leave she would find her way home by herself; she didn't need anyone to help her.**

**Angry, she pushed him away and said" I don't ever want o see you again."**

**She grabbed her cloths and went into the bathroom she emerged a few seconds later dressed in her own cloths and ran out the doors.**

**He ran after her saying that he will find her and never let her go even if it took a thousand years but she didn't listen and kept running down the stairs out of the house. As she ran she tripped and fell down the stairs but thankfully she only had bumps and bruises.**

**She ran into the dark, cold, abyss called night the dark, cold, abyss that always surrounded even in light it was there to surround her, to take her in and never let her back.**


	2. Alone Pt 2

Alone Pt 2

**Chapter 3 **

**Running fast into the night far away from the castle that held memories that would scar her forever, running as far as her legs would carry her they soon gave out after 30 minutes and she collapsed under a small tree that had so many leaves that if someone were to be in the trees no one would be able to tell unless they were moving.**

**Breathing heavily she closed her aching eyes and thought about what had just happened, she covered the wound in her leg that she had received from Hakinokustu wincing at the pain she slowly moved her leg in a comfortable position and tore a small piece of clothing from her shirt wrapped it over the spot that Hakinokustu had stabbed her in.**

**Resting her head against the tree trunk she tried to get up but fell back down from all the frustration and pain that had was going through her knowing that if she were to try again she would only fall down again she rested her back on the trunk of the tree and fell deep asleep.**

**Watching from the trees about 10 feet away from was Hakinokustu (Wonderful, just wonderful I already lost her and she isn't even mine.) He thought to himself looking at the beauty in front of him and wondering if he had any chance at all now. When he was sure she was asleep he crept closer to her as quiet as possible so he didn't wake her.**

**She always looked peaceful when she was sleeping but now she looked sad and lonely, her eyes seemed to twitch as if she were having a bad dream. He stared at her painfully knowing that he was the reason that she was unhappy but she didn't deserve to be cheated on either especially with a lowly woman that could never measure up to her. "I'll make it up to you and prove that I am worthy of you and your love." Hakinokustu whispered to Keai quietly in her ear, she stirred a little but remained asleep.**

**He scooped her up and carried her along the way down a small path that leaded to his house or should I say his mansion.**

**Keai felt herself being carried by someone, she didn't have enough strength to open her eyes but whoever it was he were warm, soft and took extra care so he wouldn't hurt her. She grabbed onto her carriers shirt and snuggled closer. Hakinokustu just smiled and continued to walk on towards his house, the breeze felt nice on such a warm day, the sun shining on Keai's beautiful face her jet black hair shined brightly and she seemed somewhat peaceful, her hair swayed lightly over her face and on Hakinokustu's face. (Her hair is so soft and smells sweet.) Hakinokustu thought to himself.**

**When they were just few feet away Keai began to stir, Hakinokustu was afraid she would wake up and leave him; he held her close hoping his body heat would put her back to sleep but it didn't work she just began to move more. He stopped for a minute and waited for her to stop moving and a while later she just turned and lay limp in his arms.**

**He sighed to his relief she only wanted to turn around, he preceded towards the door, when he reached the steps he almost tripped and he had to use his back to open the door as he climbed the stairs to his room Keai began wondering what he was up to she was really awake the whole time from when she started stirring and just kept her eyes closed.**

**She pretended to sleep for a little longer when he put her down in his bed; he lay next to her just watching sleep, Keai's hair fell into her face and she moved her hand up to her face but just laid it next to right next to her nose, Hakinokustu took this as a hint and swept her long, beautiful hair from her face he didn't mind it at all he would do that all day if it pleased her and truth be told Keai really didn't mind either his hands were soft, smooth and felt warm to the touch.**

**She smiled without knowing and he saw it too, he caressed her cheek with his smooth hand and when her smile got a little bigger he placed a small kiss on her soft, pouty, pink lips.**

**He longed to taste her even if it just a little bit anything would do he was getting a little horny just from looking at her, he couldn't take it, he wanted to rip off all her cloths and taste her right now, but he didn't want to ruin the only chance if that with her he would wait for her and then he would show her a real good time.**

**Keai rolled on her back her face pointing the other way. Hakinokustu horniness got the better of him and he decided that just a peek or something wouldn't hurt, he checked to see if she was really asleep, she appeared to be so he proceeded with his plan, Keai knew what he was up to but she wanted to see how far he would go so she kept pretending to be asleep.**

**Hakinokustu placed his hand on her cheek and whispered "I'm sorry but I just have to I'm going crazy." He let his hand slid down to her chest between her breast he could feel her heart beating even though it was faint he un-buttoned her shirt and took it off carefully.**

**Watching him from the corner of the closet the "Maid" or so he called her was watching, tears streaming down her eyes, remembering that was once her, she was saved by him and he lusted for her but ever since that unfaithful day 1 year ago he as never loved her "The same thing will happen to her." She thought it has happened to every woman that he has ever crossed when he loves them, they follow then his woman or mistress finds it and he no longer loves them, the woman is force to be his slave and watch him with another woman, when they become to old to work he kills them. Crying uncontrollably but silently now, the "Maid" slides to the floor, watching her once beloved taking advantage of another woman.**

**Sitting silently she watches crying, Keai can smell the salt from the woman's tears but remains were she is at.**

**Hakinokustu doesn't realize the smell because of the lust he has for Keai and continues undressing his new "woman", he was puzzled when he got to the bra but then he just cut it off, sliding his bare silky hands all over her body he sets himself on top of her.**

**Cupping her left breast with one of his hands and rubbing the rest of her body with the other, he begins sucking on her nipple, licking it and biting, he slides off Keai's skirt and panties. He stares amazed at the beauty before him (No wonder Suinoku fought so hard for her.) He thought to himself, She was fully naked, with Hakinokustu sitting on top of her without her knowledge, he caressed every part of her, and he wanted to know what her every curve felt like, he carefully placed the covers over them. He went lower and lower until he faced her Forbidden Spot, He rubbed it gently and placed two fingers inside, moving them in and out slowly enough not to wake her but fast enough for her to feel the pleasure.**

**He removed his fingers a few minutes later, licked the juices off his fingers and used his tongue, sucking, biting and licking her.**

**(Damn, he's really good with tongue.) Keai thought while trying to suppress a moan it was getting harder for her to pretend to be asleep he kept hitting the right spots she felt like she was going to burst.**

**Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer and let out a soft, sweet moan.**

**Hakinokustu heard the moan and knew he had her, her moan was soft (like music to my ears) he thought. Licking and sucking faster until he felt she was about to cum, he slowed down a little, practically making her hips beg for more.**

**A few seconds later she came into his mouth, he licked her clean, crawling up to her he whispered in to her ear "You taste so sweet; I could eat you all day and night."**

**He bent down to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss, Keai was about to return the kiss then she remembered the night when he tried to make her drink something foul and turned her head in disgust saying "Get off me."**

**He frowned at her and said "So you're awake…I know you liked it I heard you moaning."**

**Keai pushed him off of her and clothed herself, He just sat there watching her dress. (She even looks sexy while dressing.) He thought to himself, He stood up, walked right behind her and hugged her. Just holding her then he slowly let his hand fall down till it touched her forbidden spot, shocked she turned around and slapped him "You have no right to touch me there." Keai blurted out angrily.**

"**Oh but I do, you are in my house you will do as I say and I will do as I please you belong to me now."Hakinokustu responded**

"**I belong to no one so you cannot touch me. You touched me when I was asleep too you sick asshole."**

**She opened the door and walked out leaving him standing there, she walked out the door into the afternoon sun and headed in another direction, He stood there "She'll come back." He said to himself, he walked over to the closet to get out a towel (all of that talking made him exhausted and he wanted to take a shower.) As soon as he opened the door a woman with short, sandy brown hair, bright green eyes and pale but smooth skin ran out crying.**

"**Shorika, what where you doing in there?" Was what he asked but she didn't hear him, she ran out the door heading in the same direction that Keai went and soon she bumped into her.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She got up and bowed**

"**It's okay; I'm fine no damage is done." Keai looked at her and saw she had been crying she immediately recognized the smell.  
"Aren't you the lady that was hiding in the closet?" Keai asked**

"**I'm sorry I was cleaning and I didn't want to disturb you." Shorika replied**

"**Then why were you crying?"**

"**Oh nothing, I just had something in eye."**

"**Bullshit, you were crying."**

"**Okay, I'll tell you but can we get as far away from this place as possible."**

"**Sure, do you work for Hakinokustu?"**

"**Not Really I'll tell you while we walk."**

**The two began waking away from the "Castle Of Pain" or so Shorika called it they were walking for about three hours when Shorika had finally finished her story, sitting under a tree the two looked each other they realized how much they had in common.**

**Keai hugged her and said "I feel your pain."**

**Happy, that someone actually understood her pain and sorrow Shorika hugged Keai back, she felt that she could trust her. They leaned against each other and fell asleep; Keai felt Shorika's hair brush against her face when the wind blew. (Her hair is soft and smooth, it smells like flowers.) She thought. (Wait I'm not supposed feel like this or am I? No this is wrong we're just friends and besides she would never like me like that, would she?" Keai opened her eyes and saw her sleeping peacefully, (she looks so sweet so beautiful and peaceful, I could never be like that." She said to herself**

**Keai closed eyes and fell asleep thinking about the woman that gave her weird feelings.**

**Shorika saw Keai looking at her out of the corner of her eye (She's so beautiful, I wonder if she even knows it, I shouldn't be thinking like this she is my only friend and I don't want to lose her but she gives me weird feelings much more intense then the ones I had with Hakinokustu. Still, I wonder if she's thinking the same thing maybe that's why she was looking at me.) She turned to face Keai, wrapped her arm around her and cuddled closer for warmth (I'll just tell her I got cold.) Shorika thought**

**Sensing an arm around her Keai faced Shorika and smiled (she's probably cold.) she said to herself, she wrapped her arms around Shorika still smiling and fell asleep.**

**Wrapped closely together the two felt some what of a connection and felt like they were in love.**

**-------In The Morning------**

**Keai was the first to wake up looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her, she shook her gently "Shorika, Shorika it's time to get up."**

"**Hmmmm, just a little longer baby." She said unconsciously**

**Keai smiled (I like that.) she said to herself**

"**Wake up Shorika, It's me Keai, we have to get going."**

**She rubbed her eyes and looked into Keai's jade eyes "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you baby, I was just dreaming and well……"**

"**It's okay we all have our moments, now let's get going."**

"**Okay."**

**Shorika got up right after Keai and they preceded to walk to the next village, by nightfall they reached a small village who gladly let them stay in one of the vacant rooms they had to share one mat though.**

**To tell the truth they really didn't mind sleeping next to each other, Keai asked if Shorika wanted the mat but she said she didn't mind sharing, the owner thought they were lovers so he tried to be nice even though it disgusted him. They had to explain that they were just traveling together and they were just friends.**

**It was nice and warm in the room but they were still cold so they decided to go to the bath house for a nice well bath. Keai looked at Shorika shyly as she slid off her cloths and got into the bath, (wow she is beautiful, her body is perfect just the right shape and everything.) Shorika thought and she started to feel self-conscious as she undressed. Keai gazed at Shorika when she began talking off her shirt (Damn She's cute and her body is way more prefect than mine.) Keai turned away and looked at her self in the reflection on the water. When she felt Shorika looking at her she turned around and said "This is nice."**

"**I know this is so relaxing." She responded**

**They talked about random things for 30 minutes till they were tired and ready for bed, they climbed out of the tub, dressed and headed toward their hut, they slid the door open, laid down next to each other and said " Good Night."**

**They faced each other Shorika's mind was racing and she badly wanted to give Keai a kiss good night, she tried to suppress her love for her but she couldn't she looked at Keai and said " I'm sorry but I need to do this I understand if you'll hate me for it." She leaned forward and kissed her passionately and to her surprise Keai kissed back.**

"**I've been waiting to do that but I thought you would hate me if I did." Keai said**

"**I love you Keai." Shorika said seriously.**

"**I love you too." She replied**

**They hugged each other tightly, and kissed again then fell asleep. In the morning they woke up and said "Thank You." To the owner and left holding each others hand.**

**They walked through the woods and found a woman about 16, running towards them." Please help me; I'm being chased by a demon." She shouted and hid behind them.**

"**I don't know if we can help you." Shorika stated.**

"**Please, I'll do whatever you want just please help me." The girl begged and pleaded.**

"**We'll try but we can't promise anything." Keai said**

**No later had a very large demon appeared, with big grey beady eyes monstrous teeth and one very small head.**

"**Out of my way you worthless humans I just want the girl behind you, hand her over and I won't kill you.**

"**HA! You're funny, you kill me; you couldn't kill me even if I had one hand behind my back." Keai laughed**

"**You think you could beat me that sounds like a challenge. Well I'll take you on and if you can kill me that will be that but if I kill you I also get to kill your friend with the sandy brown hair, and of course I will take the girl behind you."**

"**Deal, do you want to start or shall I?"**

"**You can go but it will be your last." The ugly demon replied.**

"**Suit yourself." Keai charged at him, jumped up and slashed through his stomach, a trail of blood ran down. "Damn that really did hurt." He said**

**He ran at her and tried to punch her but she dodged the blow and kicked him between his eyes, stumbling back he roared with anger. He rubbed the spot were she had kicked him and withdrew his sword.**

**Keai pulled out her fan painted black with red waves on it (to represent a sea of blood.) and said "come and get me."**

**He ran at her furiously swinging with all his might, every time he swung he missed. Laughing Keai opened he fan, stretched it out and moved it back and forth. She created such a wind that the demon was knocked back and his sword flew up into the air and came down with a sickening "SPLAT." As it pierced through the demons head, crying out in pain he screamed "How could a mere mortal beat me." He then slumped over covered in blood with eyes bloodshot and wide he was dead.**

"**Told you that you couldn't beat me." Keai said to the lifeless corpse.**

"**Thank you so much I owe you my life." The girl cried**

"**What is your name girl?" She stated plainly**

**She stuttered a bit then said "My name is Hakumatsu; I am the daughter of Hakinokustu."**

"**Tell me why you are here instead of with your father."Keai asked**

"**He does not like me; he said he will not accept me as his half-blood daughter." Hakumatsu cried.**

"**Come there is no need to cry, I was not accepted by my father either and he is sorry for it." Keai soothed her**

"**Do you want to travel with us until we can get you a proper parent?"**

**She shook her head, "I want to travel with you please. I do not wish for parents; let me travel with you at least for a little while."**

"**What do you think Shorika?"**

**She turned her head "I want no part in this."**

"**What happened to your mother Hakumatsu?"**

"**She does not care for me either, I really miss her though, and I wish she would come back. My dad said she left when I was 4 and wanted nothing to do with me but I remember when she used to read to me at night. I don't remember what she looked like but I remember what she smelled like and what she sounded like."**

**Hakumatsu fell down to the floor crying. Keai looked at her like "I'm not going to touch her."**

**Shorika looked at her with a sad expression on her face then turned her back and said "we shouldn't have helped her."**

**Hakumatsu looked at Shorika and recognized the smell the same scent her mother used to have. She decided not to bring it up. "Please, let me stay with you guys." She begged**

"**Fine, you travel with us for a few days." Keai**

"**Thank you very much; I swear I won't get in your way."**

**As they walked on toward another village they all remained silent. Finally they reached a huge village filled with people way more than the other village. A fat man with a funny mustache and his plump little wife greet them as they were walking through town.**

**They stayed in a nice little hut for the night that the man and his wife had offered them, when everyone was asleep Shorika popped open her eye and looked for more information on Hakumatsu instead she found Keai's little black bag in inside was a notebook and a few other things but the notebook was what looked interesting she picked up and scanned through it most of it were journal entries very dark entries and on a few pages were poems that Keai had written. The two that seemed to stand out the most were the ones titled Alone and Dead. They went like this:**

**Alone**

**Alone In the world and again I bleed waiting to be heard waiting for someone to come save me but no one is coming so alone am I bleeding and waiting for someone anyone to come save me from my prison. In the night it creeps looking for me calling me into the eternal darkness that surrounds me, how it can save me, will it help or shall I bleed more. Swallowed into the dark abyss that once strayed far away from me it now holds me captive am I to be saved can I be saved far into the darkness is were I dwell that is now what I have become dark and empty waiting for someone to fill the void. No one comes so I am alone and so I shall stay waiting for someone to save me. Bleeding and waiting Alone in the darkness.**

**The second one that seemed to frighten her was:**

**Dead**

**If you are dead are you dead to the world or do you live on in others minds, if you are alive a do you live on in the dead or are you just alive, dead just the word makes some shiver but to me it is an escape from reality an eternal sleep that holds onto you ensuring your mind that it can now rest from the restless place we call a world. Dead it makes me wonder do we rot, do we go to a place so blissful that you never want to leave or do we enter the fiery pits hell in eternal damnation for the things we did wrong. To be dead sounds nice a break from the hell here on earth, an eternal sleep, a nightmare that holds onto you forever or dream so sweet that it can't be real. Think about it dead some can't wait and some want to hold onto life but what they don't get is that life doesn't last forever and at one point you will face death and when you do embrace it it's your only escape into pure happiness or hell depends on your life. So I ask if you are dead are you dead to the world or do live on in the minds of others and if so for how long.**

**She set the notebook down and went back to bed thinking of what could cause her love to come to that.**

**Chapter 4**

**In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep Hakumatsu got up and laid next to her mother, she knew it was her by the way she talked and avoided her.**

"**Mom, momma please wake up I know that I am your daughter, please wake up." She whispered as she shook Shorika. "Okay I'm awake, how did you find out."**

"**It was easy…….why did you leave me when I was little?"**

"**I didn't, I had to give you to another family or Hakinokustu would have killed you; I'm sorry my child but I had no other option."**

"**It's alright; at least we are together again."**

"**We can't be though Hakinokustu will kill us both I'm sorry but you can not stay with me."**

**Hakumatsu stared at her mother and started to cry, "I want to stay with you mom, other people don't like me, they throw things at me and call me names, it hurts, I have no where else to go and I want to stay with you." She cried through quiet sobs.**

**Shorika hugged her child and whispered "I'm sorry."**

**Hakumatsu cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms, when Shorika was sure that she was asleep she laid her down gently on her mat and snuggled close to her new found love.**

**The bright sun shined through the windows and woke up everyone Hakumatsu wined and pulled the covers over her head, Shorika stretched and laid back down but Keai got up. She poked Shorika in the back and said "Get Up." Shorika just swatted her hand away and pulled the covers over her head.**

"**Get Up, Shorika." She repeated **

"**No, I don't want to let me sleep for 5 more minutes; please." Shorika said groggily. **

"**No, get the fuck up it's time to go."**

"**Fine, just give me a second."**

"**Whatever, I will leave you here." Keai**

"**Okay, I'm getting up just hold on."**

**Hakumatsu was sleeping soundly, like nothing had happened she rustled in her bed but proceeded to sleep. Shorika just looked at her and sighed deeply; Keai looked at her suspiciously and continued to dress. When Shorika sensed eyes upon her she turned around and Keai quickly turned the other way blushing hard. She tried to conceal it but she knew Shorika saw her.**

**Blushing too Shorika looked at her said quietly "why are you blushing?'**

**Keai smiled and said "why are you blushing?"**

"**Because I can." She replied**

"**That's the same reason I am."**

"**Sure it is you were blushing because I caught you looking at me huh?" She said**

"**So what if it is." Keai said blushing even harder. Laughing Shorika looked at her and then looked way.**

"**God she is so cute, I love the way she blushes and giggles." Shorika quietly said to herself.**

**Keai looked at her and smiled, she heard what she said even though it was very quiet. She crept behind her waited a few seconds then tackled her, Shorika was so shocked she fell over with Keai on top of her; blushing a crimson red as she looked at the beauty before her...**


End file.
